Edea Lee
|home = Eternia |japaneseva = |englishva = https://twitter.com/SoCassandra/status/409076592086745088 }} Edea Lee is a playable character in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer, and also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. Initially a member of the Eternian Sky Knights sent to capture the wind vestal Agnès Oblige, she soon grows opposed to the ruthless acts they commit and allies with Agnès instead. Over the course of the party's journey, Edea must now confront her fellow countrymen as a traitor. D's Journal Entries A beautiful girl who served under the black mage when Caldisla was set alight. Unable to forgive the duchy's brutality, she switched allegiance to the vestal. An eighteen-year-old girl hailing from Eternia. On first impression, she appears to be a spoiled princess type. However, while strong-willed and opinionated, she is also kind and filled with a sense of justice. She never shies away from a conflict. *''Likes: REALLY sweet things'' *''Dislikes: Cooking, hassle, insects'' Profile Appearance Edea has long blonde hair with a black and red bow, and marine-colored eyes. She normally wears a short high-collar red dress with a mail-plated skirt. Her sleeves are black and her collar is white. She wears white tights and thigh-high black boots and black gloves. When using the asterisks, Edea's appearance changes according to which job she is using. In Bravely Second, Edea's hairstyle is slightly altered and she now wears a white and aqua bow. She wears a short aqua dress with plate-mail on each side. She wears silver gauntlets and silver armor-plated boots. The artbook indicates her outfit is made from Ringabel's Bravely Default Freelancer costume. Alternate outfits Edea has several alternate outfits released as part of downloadable content in the Japanese release, which can be obtained in-game in the Western release. Defeating Fiore DeRosa in Chapter 5/6 unlocks the Bravo Bikini. Military Cadet-in is unavailable in the Western release and Bravo Bikini is censored. Edea's Garb is a tight, black form-fitting outfit with armor-plated chest piece, sleeves, and boots. She has platemail on each side of her hips and a decorative hairpin on the left side under her bow. The Plain Tunic is simply her Freelancer outfit. The Plain Tunic reappears in Bravely Second under the name Sky Knight Garb. The Bravo Bikini consists of a white tube top with a black bow and black bikini shorts. In the Japanese release, she wears a skimpy white bikini top and black bottoms. Two long pieces of cloth hang down on each side and are adorned with black bows. She wears long black gloves and black and white boots. The Military Cadet-in outfit consists of a short black dress with white stripes and a white shrug around her shoulders. She wears white tights and black boots with a brown bag hanging around her left shoulder. Alternate outfits also appear in Bravely Second and can be purchased at various locations in-game. Edea's Chompette's Coat is a green frog-like hood red buttons for eyes and a green dress with orange gloves. She wears silver armor-plated boots. Her hair is kept in the hood, except for two strands which stick out on each side. The Washcloth outfit is simply a towel wrapped around her. She wears her hair in a high bun with a white band and is barefoot. The Freelancer Garb is simply her default outfit. Edea shares a few outfits with Agnès from Bravely Default. The first is the Bravo Bunny outfit which is a skimpy white one piece teddy. She has black gloves with a white bows on the side and black thigh-high boots with a white bow on the back of each. She wears a white rabbit ear headband with black markings on the tips with a black bow with white lining on the left side. The second is the Knight's Tunic outfit where she wears white corset-like one piece outfit with a black center and gold accents. Her "shorts" are black with red and gold stripes. She has a red sash across her right shoulder and black fingerless gloves with a black pom-pom on each hand. She wears silver high-heels with black legwarmers and a red ribbon tied around her ankles and armor knee braces. Her headband is silver with a black bow sticking off the right side. Edea Lee Prayer Costume.png|Edea's Garb in Bravely Default. BDFFedeafreelancer.jpg|Plain Tunic in Bravely Default. BDFFedeabravobikini.jpg|Bravo Bikini (Japanese version) in Bravely Default. BDFTS_Edea_Bonus_Costume.png|Military Cadet-in in Bravely Default. BS Edea Plain Tunic.png|Sky Knight Garb in Bravely Second. BS Edea Knight's Tunic.png|Knight's Tunic in Bravely Second. BS Edea Bravo Bunny.png|Bravo Bunny (Japanese version) in Bravely Second. BS Edea Render2.png|Chompette's Coat in Bravely Second. BS Edea Render.png|Freelancer Garb in Bravely Second. BS Edea Waschloth.png|Washcloth in Bravely Second. Personality Edea has a strong sense of justice as she was raised in a strong household under her father, Braev Lee, who is the head of the ruling council of Eternia and the lead advocate of the anticrystalism movement. Edea was brought up under Braev, but due to his commitments to the council she spent more time with the swordmaster who was put in charge of her training who taught her respect and the way of honor when dealing with ones foes and allies alike. Edea soon comes to realize that the Eternian forces are not all they seem to be after she was placed in the Sky Knights division, where she witnessed first hand the atrocities carried out by its members and seeks to see the truth with her own eyes. This leads her to condemn all those who go against these principles as being purely evil and is frustrated when the targets of her ire disregard her views as being naive and that of a child who does not know what she is talking about, mostly from former comrades within the Eternian forces. Because of her change in views she is constantly learning of how narrow minded the views of the Eternian forces are but still judges people on basic 'black and white' views herself. She is quick to anger and passionate in defending those who have become victims to her own countrymen's cruel actions, and has an unusual sense of cooking including one time when after being pressured by the sage to cook she made a meal for him that was so vile that according to others was 'given to a dog by the sage but the dog gave it to a cat then the cat proceeded to give it to a crow'. Edea seems to be very fond of sweets. Her love for sweets is implied in the Party Chat "Ancheim's Gourmand" soon after they obtained the Eschalot. Edea asked Agnès about the sweets she ever had in Ancheim, Agnès said it was 'ice-cream that stretched'. Edea thinks the ice cream being stretchy is weird, but is eager to have it. In Florem, she is said to take Ringabel and use his money to buy her new clothes; furthermore, she takes Tiz's wallet to support her shopping needs. Story ''Bravely Default Throughout her childhood, trained by Nobutsuna Kamiizumi in the way of combat, Edea attempted to win her father's respect prior to being deployed as a member of the Sky Knights to pursue the wind vestal, Agnès Oblige. Before leaving, Edea gained her katana Ise-no-Kami from Kamiizumi as his way of blessing her new status. However, while accompanying Ominas Crowe to capture Agnès, Edea is disgusted with the Sky Knights' conduct in harming innocents to achieve their goal. It was only when Ominas killed their own men in an attempt in the lives of Agnès, Tiz Arrior, and Ringabel that Edea choose to aid them and eventually won their trust while dealing with Ringabel's advances. Once her betrayal is brought to light, Edea coups with fighting her fellow countrymen despite Alternis Dim's obsessive attempt to secure her safety. It was only while in Eternia that Edea confronts her father, their opposing views led to the fight that results in Braev wounded to the point of no longer being able to use a sword. After the Crystals are awakened, the group battle Alternis when he attempts to stop them from 'destroying the world' under Braev's orders. After the party defeated him, Edea is shocked to see Alternis's exposed face identical to Ringabel's before he fell over railings of ''Grandship. After restoring the crystals in several worlds, Edea learned that Ringabel is actually the Alternis of another world that ended up in her original home after he was knocked off Grandship while it was stationed in the Holy Pillar. This leads to Edea being more understanding towards Ringabel, as shown in one party chat where Ringabel offered to take her to a well known restaurant in Florem for a romantic dinner, but she turned him down. When he said that he was being genuine in his offer, she responded that she knew by now that he was and appreciated it because it was genuine but still turned him down. In the normal ending, after defeating Airy, she goes back to Eternia and is reunited with her parents while hugging a healthy Mahzer. Later, she is seen in the chamber of the Council of Six, saying that she will make Braev's ideals come true. In the true ending, after defeating the God of Destruction Ouroboros, the scenes are identical, except that Braev, Mahzer, and Alternis appear next to her in the chamber of the Council of Six. ''Bravely Second: End Layer In the aftermath of Ouroboros's destruction, carrying Ringabel's D's Journal on her person, Edea has become knights-captain of the newly formed Eternian Ducal Guard as she helps rebuild her country while working with Agnès to achieving peace between the Duchy and the Orthodoxy. Upon hearing of Agnès's kidnapping, she heads off on her own to the various towns of Eternia in the hopes of learning more about the situation at hand.http://gematsu.com/2015/01/edea-lees-bravely-second-role-elaborated#kodHPA1OecaUmwru.99 Bravely Default: Praying Brage Following the events of ''Bravely Default, in a reality where one of the worlds is affected by Airy accessing the Holy Pillar, Edea's search for a missing Agnès resulted in her being transported 200 years into a future where Luxendarc is no more with the continent Crystalica in its place. Taking on her friend's surname, Edea Lee Oblige becomes the wind vestal for the country of Windian in hopes to find her friend. Gameplay Like her allies, Edea is balanced fairly in her stats to ensure usage will not suffer in other classes. Despite this, Edea leans heavily towards physical classes as her high strength and defense make her perfect for classes such as the Knight, Monk, or Templar. She suffers from poor magic stats and agility, but her MP is fairly good and her HP is tied with Ringabel. ;Jobs (Bravely Default) BDFFedeafreelancer.jpg|Freelancer BDFF Edea Monk.png|Monk BDFFedeawhitemage.jpg|White Mage BDFFedeablackmage.jpg|Black Mage BDFFedeaknight.jpg|Knight |file:BD Edea Thief.jpg|Thief BDFF Edea Merchant.png|Merchant BDFF_Edea_Magic_Swordsman.png|Spell Fencer BDFF Edea Time Mage.png|Time Mage BD Edea Ranger.jpg|Ranger BDFF Edea Summoner.png|Summoner BDFFedeavalkyrie2.jpg|Valkyrie BDFFedearedmage.jpg|Red Mage BDFF Edea Chemist.png|Salve-Maker BDFF Edea Performer.png|Performer BD Edea Pirate.jpg|Pirate BDFF Edea Ninja.png|Ninja BDFF Edea Swordmaster.png|Swordmaster BDFF Edea Magus.png|Arcanist BDFF Edea Devout.png|Spiritmaster BDFF Edea Paladin.png|Templar BDFF Edea Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight BDFFedeavampire.jpg|Vampire BD Edea Conjurer.jpg|Conjurer ;Jobs (Bravely Second) BS_Edea_Render.png|Freelancer BS Wizard.png|Wizard BS Edea Chariot.png|Charioteer BS Edea Fencer.png|Fencer BS Edea Bishop.png|Bishop BS Edea Astrologian.png|Astrologian BS Edea Cat Master.png|Catmancer BS Edea Red Mage.png|Red Mage BS Edea Thief.png|Thief BS Edea Swordmaster.png|Swordmaster BS Edea Summoner.png|Summoner BS Edea Hawkeye.png|Hawkeye BS Edea Pâtissier.png|Patissier BS Edea White Mage.png|White Mage BS Edea Merchant.png|Merchant BS Edea Black Mage.png|Black Mage BS Edea Ranger.png|Ranger BS Edea Knight.png|Knight BS Edea Ninja.png|Ninja BS Edea Exorcist.png|Exorcist BS Edea Monk.png|Monk BS Edea Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie BS Edea Pirate.png|Pirate BS Edea Performer.png|Performer BS Edea Time Mage.png|Time Mage BS Edea Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight BS Edea Guardian.png|Guardian BS Edea Kaiser.png|Kaiser BS Edea Templar.png|Templar BS Edea Kitsune.png|Yōkai Creation and development Voice Edea is voiced by Mai Aizawa in the Japanese version and by Cassandra Morris in the English version. She shares her English voice actress with Mutsuki Chiharano from Final Fantasy Type-0. Musical themes In Bravely Default, Edea's theme is "Baby Bird" and is played during her "Special Move" sequence. In Bravely Second, Edea's theme is "Don't Underestimate Me!" and is played during her "Special Move" sequence. Other appearances ''Bravely Archive: D's Report Edea appears as an obtainable unit. BADR Edea2.png|Edea. BADR Edea.png|Edea. BADR Edea3.png|Edea. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Road to Dragons'' Edea, along with Agnès, Tiz and Ringabel, appears. Edea comes with Freelancer, Monk, and Vampire jobs, each having an active and party ability. RtD Edea Freelancer2.png|Freelancer. RtD Edea Monk.png|Monk. RtD Edea Vampire.png|Vampire. ''Rise of Mana'' Edea will appear as a support character. ''Million Arthur'' MA Edea.jpg|Edea Lee. ''Lord of Vermilion III LoV3 Edea.jpg|Edea's card. ''Fantasy Earth Zero Edea's costumes appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ ''Sangokushi Rumble'' Edea appears as an obtainable character in Sangokushi Rumble. SR Edea.png|Edea. ''Little Noah'' Edea makes an appearance in Little Noah as a collaboration character. Her outfit is also available for players to wear. LN Edea.png|Edea. LN Edea2.png|Edea outfit. Gallery ;Artwork BDFF MainChars LH.jpg|Edea with Agnès, Tiz, and Ringabel. BDFTS_Edea_Bonus_Costume_Artwork.png|Edea in her DLC Military Cadet-in costume by Haruhiko Mikimoto. BDPB Edea Vampire.png|Edea as a Vampire in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. BDPB Edea Lee.png|Edea in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. BD Lee Family.png|Sketch of a young Edea and her parents. BD Edea Sketch.png|Sketch of Edea. BD Edea Tiz & Agnès Sketch.png|Sketch of Edea, Tiz and Agnès. BD_Edea_SP_Drink.png|Edea in a mini dress holding an SP drink. BDFFedeamerchantconcept.jpg|Edea Merchant Concept art. BS Edea Lee.png|Artwork of Edea in Bravely Second: End Layer. ;Renders Bravely-Default-EU-vs-Japan-Attire-Comparison.png|Comparison between Edea's Bravo Bikini costume in the EU release (left) and Japanese release (right). BDPB_Edea.jpg|Edea in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. BDPB Warrior Small.png|Edea's Garb in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. BDFF_Virtual_World_Edea_Lee.png|An avatar dressed as Edea from the Square-Enix Members Virtual World. ;Screenshots BDFF Edea FMV.png|Edea in the Bravely Default FMV opening. BDFF Edea Fighting.png|Edea in the Bravely Default FMV opening. BS Edea FMV SS2.png|Edea in the Bravely Second opening FMV. BS Group FMV SS2.png|Edea and Tiz in the Bravely Second opening FMV. BS Group FMV SS.png|Edea, Magnolia and Tiz in the Bravely Second opening FMV. Edea_first_explain.jpg|Edea reveals her father's identity. Edea_black&white.jpg|Edea's views. Edea_engages_Kamiizumi.jpg|Edea confronts her old master, Nobutsuna Kamiizumi. Edea_embarassed.jpg|Mahzer embarrassing Edea. Etymology In Bravely Default, Edea's name is word play on "Ideally". Trivia *Participating in the open beta phase for Bravely Default: Praying Brage unlocked a costume exclusive to Edea. References Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:Bravely Second: End Layer Characters